bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Scott Kings
"The embodiment of loyalty." ''- Snakes '''Scott Kings' (キングススコット, Kingusu Sukotto) is a Shinigami of mixed Australian and Japanese descent that is currently the 14th seat of 7th Division and in a slightly uneasy partnership with Aurelia Morelli. Scott is a very serious man who cares deeply for loyalty and honor, ideals that led to his recruitment into the 7th. On the outside, he seems rather boring and to uptight, but he has some secrets that lead him to be much more interesting than he lets on. Scott was mentored by Hattori Fuu during her time as an academy instructor, and hopes to follow in her footsteps as one of the Gotei's lead Zanjutsu users. He is partners with Aurelia Morelli. Appearance Scott Kings is a thick, tall Shinigami with a dark complexion. He is stocky, with loose muscles and naturally little body fat. He isn’t ‘cut’, just has natural looking musculature and has a rather thick build for his height. Scott has several scars: two laceration scars on his right pec and collarbone, several arrow scars on his left pec and shoulder, and two stab-wound scars on his left thigh. He seems to not be able to grow hair anywhere but his face. Scott has an oval-shaped face, and he has a wide nose with a straight bridge. He has full lips, and his profile is rather flat. He also has a thin amount of stubble on his jaw and chin, and keeps it trimmed off his lip. His eyes are cool grey, and are rather narrow and a little wide-set. Scott doesn't emote much, and his expression is usually set in a serious or calm expression. His hair is a dark, gold tinged brown, styled into dreadlocks that are loose halfway down his hair. Scott’s hair is shoulder-length, and he normally wears it in a high ponytail. He rarely takes it down; he believes he looks silly otherwise. Scott wears an unmodified uniform, except he wears a pale blue kosode over the top. He only wears the right sleeve of the extra top, allowing the rest hangs loose. Scott wears his the katana half of his Zanpakuto tucked into the right side of his obi, and keeps the tanto half tucked into his uniform kosode. In gigai, Scott wear understated clothing, often in unsaturated colors (and a lot of blues). Personality Scott is a calm and rather serious man, at peace with himself and rather quiet at first glance. He is an observant individual, and prefers to stay quiet and listen in social settings. He always tries to remain respectful and polite until a person gives him a reason not to do so, and is very honest and upfront. He makes a point not to lie unless he feels it is absolutely necessary, and feels he has nothing to hide- he just seems secretive and shy because of his quiet nature. Scott is an upholder of rules and traditions, and he takes his job and duty very seriously. You will never catch him badmouthing or complaining about his superiors or his orders, even if he questions them. He is a very loyal individual, and tries his best to be a good example for his subordinates and peers. Scott is also very set in his ways, and is rather resistant to change. Because of this, he has set routines and rituals that he gets attached to, and it really bothers him when they are disrupted. It’s very difficult to get him to try new things. Scott is a sharp person, and picks up on things rather easily. He is highly motivated, and often expects the same out of his co-workers, and as such pushes his subordinates and can ride them rather hard; he feels there is always room for improvement. Though he comes of as very serious and almost humorless, on his off-hours, or even in one-on-one settings, he is quite kind and can be, subtly, a huge flirt. He seems closed off, but he is rather open about himself; it’s just hard for most people to see because he usually seems so quiet and reserved. Even in personal relationships, however, Scott is quiet, and tends not to get very excited or worked up over anything, which can be frustrating at times. Scott operates better in settings with smaller numbers of people, and lets his partner handle crowd-control. A large part of Scott’s personality is his strong sense of empathy- he picks up on and feels the emotions of the people around him. While this is useful for forming personal and professional relationships, it can be overwhelming and tiring for Scott. It also throws him into conflict when it comes to his strict adherence to the rules: on the one hand, he wants himself and everyone around him to follow the rules and orders to a T, but on the other hand he can’t help but sympathize for people that had a strong reason to do what they did. This makes him forgive a lot more would-be criminals and disobey orders more than he is comfortable with, which often leaves him with a deep sense of guilt. In combat Scott is calm and almost detached, and barely speaks beyond his Zanpakuto’s commands or casting Kido. He is highly focused, which often causes him to lose the big picture in larger-scale battles. He carries out his fights as efficiently and quickly as possible, however sometimes his empathy interferes with his ability to make quick and reasonable decisions. Scott always tries to present himself in the best way possible, from his looks to the way he carries himself, and will quietly correct subordinates on their appearances. He has no tolerance for disrespect, toward himself or toward others, and favors punishment in the form of sparring or training. He has a hard time accepting change, mostly for himself (whether it’s trying new things or changing parts of his appearance), and as such gets slightly stressed out when coping with changes in policy, routine, or personnel. This trait made adjusting to the new Gotei after the Shadow invasion extremely stressful for him, and during that time he formed a close bond with his partner, who supported him through his adjustment. He is slowly trying to get better at accepting change, though it’s a slow process. History Under construction Very brief overview: -Born in early Sengoku period Japan to a former slave and a noble- supporters of the Miyoshi clan. Raised around Samurai culture and up to be a warrior. Died at age 35 during a raid, shot through the heart with several arrows. -Heads to Soul Society and bands together with several other former warriors, eking out a life in a middle-class district. Ends up running into a Shinigami woman, Shawna Kings, who bears a striking resemblance to him, and they come to find out they are related. Noting his potential, takes him under her wing, which ends up with Scott getting into the academy and Shawna inviting him to officially join the Kings Family. -Ends up discovering his sealed Zanpakuto in his third year, and is taken in as a private student by the current Zanjutsu instructor, Hattori Fuu, as her third student. -Joins Division 7 under Fuu and slowly ranks up through the years. -Is sent to Hueco Mundo during the Espada War and sustains mild injuries. -Participates in the Shadow invasion, fighting alongside his former superior Aurelia Morelli. They decide to partner up during the Gotei’s restructure. -Currently serves as the lieutenant, and is the head of the Gotei’s internal security force. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Zanjutsu Expert: Scott’s main skill is his great combat ability with his blades. Raised as a warrior, he already had a head-start on other Shinigami in his class, despite a long period of inactivity during his stay in the Rukon. Scoot favors traditional styles of fighting, and is quite resistant to trying other styles. Despite this, Scott is a well-trained and rather lethal swordsman, and thanks to his time studying under arguably the best swordsman in Soul Society, could be considered around the level of a captain in terms of sheer technical ability with his blades. Hakuda Practitioner: Though not nearly as well-trained as his armed ability, Scott can still hold his own with no weapon. He lacks in innovative ability and versatility, but has great technical skill in his chosen styles, and his natural strength makes him a dangerous opponent. He practices soly in jiujutsu, and specializes in throws and full-body locks. Kido Practitioner: Though not an expert, Scott trains extensively in kido, despite it not being a ‘traditional’ art (to him). He can wield spells into the 30s before struggling, and prefers Bakudo over Hado. He also possesses minimal skill in Kaido, and can heal minor injuries sustained in battle. High Strength and Endurance: Scott is an athletic and naturally powerful Shinigami, and his training helps accentuate that. His strength helps his power in his swordsmanship, and allows him to hold his own utilizing jujutsu, despite his lack of knowledge in other styles. Scott’s training has also lent him higher than average endurance, and can hold out in training and battle longer than his peers. Intelligence and Experience: Raised as a warrior, Scott has an intimate knowledge of battle, and his real war-time experience put him at the top of his class in tactics. He is also naturally intelligent, and grasps most concepts and strategies easily. Empathetic: Scott is, not on purpose, a highly sensitive empath, which makes him able to sense other people’s emotions, even when they try their best to hide it. Thanks to this, it’s hard to lie to or deceive him. Promising Spiritual Pressure: Scott has somewhat higher than average spiritual strength than his peers, and this facet of him is steadily gaining strength every day. He has a lot of potential and is said to have a shot at captaincy one day. Weaknesses Empathetic: There is also a drawback to Scott’s empathetic side: he can’t help but feel what his enemies are feeling, which often interferes with his ability to detach himself from the battle. In direct contrast with his desire to uphold the law and follow his commander’s rules, Scott can’t help but connect to certain rulebreakers, which puts him in conflict with himself and makes him indecisive Speed and Hoho: Scott is not particularly fast, nor is he particularly good at Hoho, a skill he has been trying to work with. Scott was never a speedy man, and his body type isn’t exactly suited for speed. Agility and Stiffness: Scott is an upright, unbendable fighter, and though he has a strong stance and a strong set of skills, he lacks flexibility and speed in his movements. Zanpakuto Enenra(煙々羅, Fabric Smoke) is Scott's Zanpakuto, and a wind type. In its sealed state, Enenra is a dual Zanpakuto, similar to a daisho pair. One half is a 27" katana with a darker than average blade, midnight blue handle wrappings and dark silver tsuba and rayskin. The tsuba is in the shape of a slightly waved rectangle, almost like a sheet of parchment, and the sheathe is midnight blue with pale grey line patterns near the top.' ' The other half is a 10" tanto, with an identical blade color to the katana, but a light wooden handle and sheathe. Scott wears the katana tucked into the left side of his obi, and the tanto tucked next to the small of his back. Spirit: 'Enenra appears as a ten foot long, pitch black snake (appears to be a mamushi with smoky grey eyes. Sections of Enerna’s form seem to fade in and out, as if made of smoke. His human form appears as a 6' tall man with greyish, pale skin and a smoky, pitch black shihakusho. The only color on him is a pale orange noh mask that vaguely resembles a snake. Enenra is very similar to his master; quiet, observant and seemingly shy. Underneath that, he is very unlike Scott because of his apparent lack of empathy; he doesn’t much care for anyone besides Scott, and towards his partner all he seems to like him for is as a sparring and fighting partner. He does care about Scott, but acts more like a stern mentor than a friend. * '''Shikai: ' Enenra's command is '''Autochōku (外チョーク, Choke Out). By stating the command, Scott's blades dissapate into black smoke, change shape, and re-solidify as two war fans (tessen in particular)- the tanto becomes a normal-sized one, and the katana becomes a larger one, as long as Scott's forearm. Both fans are black with a shining, gunmetal colored snake design on the fabric. The snakes seem to move on the fan, as if they were alive. : 'Shikai Special Ability: '''Enenra's special ability lies in manipulating air density and speed to use as a weapon in battle. Quotes ''“The… pleasure is mine, I assure you.” '' “''Next time, I would appreciate you waiting fifteen minutes before barging into my home in the morning…” “No, I don’t do everything my sensei does… I’m sure she doesn’t enjoy tying people to her bed, in any case.” “''I don’t relish battle, it’s simply a necessity in the pursuit of peace.''” Trivia *He loves writing poetry, albeit does it quite badly *He can play the sanshin quite well *Scott is secretly rather kinky in bed, and dabbles in BDSM as a dom *Has a lot of mannerisms similar to his mentor, which is a running joke with his friends. Credit Category:Shinigami Category:Characters Category:7th Division Category:Original Characters Category:LGBT Characters